Seme culun story
by Harumi Shiba
Summary: EXO fanfic/ Fantao/ KrisTao - Wu Yifan a.k.a Kris pemuda kelas 11 XOXO High School yang berambut cepak klimis, berkaca mata dengan lensa tebal dan bergaya cupu tingkat overdosis adalah kekasih dari salah satu uke fenomenal di sekolah? BL/ DLDR #
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Member exo punya pribadi masing-masing dan Tuhan! Tapi saya harap Huang Zitao adalah milik saya! #dibantaiHL **

**Genre : Romance/Humor (?)**

**Rate : T-**

**Cast : Huang Zitao **

**Wu Yifan**

**The rest of EXO members**

**Summary : Wu Yifan a.k.a Kris pemuda kelas 11 XOXO High School yang berambut cepak klimis, berkaca mata dengan lensa tebal dan bergaya cupu tingkat overdosis adalah kekasih dari salah satu uke fenomenal di sekolah? "Sudah kukatakan. Kau diguna-guna olehnya, Panda-hyung"/**

**Warning : oneshoot, ooc, boys love a.k.a Yaoi, humor kremes(?), bahasa amburadul, typo(s) merajalela, author ucul dll **

**Seme culun story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Silahkan tinggalkan page ini jika anda tidak berkenan**

**Dengan para cast dan warning-nya**

**.**

**Menerima Segala kritikan dan saran yang bersifat membangun**

**Tanpa menghancurkan semangat dan imajinasi author**

**.**

**Enjoy the story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siapa orang di sekolah ini yang tidak mengenal Wu Yifan? Bukan. Bukan lelaki tinggi berambut pirang keren, wajah blasteran, bermata tajam dan beraura seme itu. Serius. Bukan yang itu. Tapi Wu Yifan yang 'itu'. Iya, pemuda kelas 11 OXO High School yang berambut cepak klimis, berkaca mata dengan lensa tebal dan bergaya cupu tingkat overdosis. Jangan katakan kalau penjabarannya terlalu lebay tapi memang begitu-lah kenyataannya. Kenyataan yang begitu miris.

Bahkan terdengar sangat memprihatinkan jika diketahui bahwa dia adalah seorang pemuda yang berhasil menggaet salah satu Uke fenomenal sekolah dengan bermodal tampang 'pas-pasan'nya itu. Sekali lagi Ingat. Dia adalah seorang kekasih dari salah satu uke paling diincar di sekolah.

Entah guna-guna apa yang dipakai pemuda itu. Atau dia memakai boneka voodo sebagai susuk? Maybe yes.

"Kris! Berhentilah melamun dengan tampang idiot seperti itu." sergah seorang pemuda berkulit putih ehm-sedikit pendek dengan tampang illfeel-nya. Bagaimana tidak jijik kalau melihat sahabatmu berkelakuan autis sedari tadi? Jangan lupakan tampang bloonnya.

"Apa masalahmu, Suho? Kau hanya menggangguku." balas Kris sengak. Dia menatap lawan bicaranya sengit. Kaca matanya melorot dan dia cepat-cepat memperbaikinya.

"Mengganggu kau yang tengah berimajinasi yang iya-iya tentang Taozi? Kurasa itu tindakan yang bijak mengingat seperti apa isi dari otakmu, Kris." Dengus Suho. Kris memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Jangan menuduhku sembarangan ya? Apa kau tidak punya kaca di rumah?" balas Kris. Sekarang gantian Suho yang memutar bola matanya.

"Jangankan kaca. Berbagai bentuk dan ukuran kaca hingga berlapisan emas-pun aku sanggup membelinya."

Suho memang songong. Dan Kris bertaruh bahkan tingkat kesongongan-nya melebihi tinggi badannya.

"Terserahmulah~ aku mau menemui Taozi di kelas." Kris beranjak dari duduknya.

"Mau kemana kau heh? Rapat OSIS kita belum di mulai dan kau berencana untuk kabur?" amuk Suho. Biarpun dia ehm-agak pendek tapi jika marah sungguh mengerikan. Tanyakan saja pada Kris.

"Kau gila? Mana ada rapat jam setengah 7 pagi begini? Bahkan pelajaran pertama di mulai jam 8." protes Kris.

"Dan kau seyakin itu menemui Taozi sepagi ini di kelas? Kau bahkan lebih gila lagi." Kris facepalm. Benar juga, mana mungkin kekasihnya yang sekseh itu sudah berada di sekolah? Bahkan dia sekarang mungkin masih tidur cantik dengan boneka panda dipelukannya. Aih~ pasti menggemaskan.

**Plakk!**

"Ouchh! Ini sakit, Suho!"

"Hentikan tampang mesummu itu."

**Brakk**

"Maaf kami terlambat~" Dengan tampang sok polosnya seorang pemuda cantik bermata rusa mendobrak pintu ruang osis dengan diikuti dua siswa lain di belakangnya.

"Kalian terlambat 10 menit." Suho menatap anak buahnya kesal.

"Maaf ya Suho-hyung~ tadi macet di jalan." balas pemuda berwajah kotak dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Jangan membohongiku Kim Jongdae. Kau kan berangkat jalan kaki." Dengus Suho.

_Krik_

_Krik_

"Ah Ketahuan…"

Setelah berdebat sana sini perihal keterlambatan, mereka duduk dengan khusuk di bangku masing-masing.

"Kenapa cuma segini? Yang lainnya mana, Suho?" tanya Kris heran. Pasalnya anggota OSIS jika dihitung total melebihi 20 anggota.

"Cuma anggota inti, Kris." Suho membalas cuek.

"Jadi, kita-"

**Brakk**

"Maaf, kami berdua terlambat~" Omongan Suho dipotong dengan tidak elitnya. Terlihat 2 pemuda berbeda tinggi masuk dengan tampang cerahnya.

Suho naik pitam.

"Kalian terlambat 20 menit, Chanyeol, Baekhyun!" Desis Suho. Membuat 2 orang yang dimaksud menelan ludah gugup.

"A-ano hyung. Tadi macet..." Cicit Baekhyun. Suho mendengus.

"Memangnya aku percaya? Alasan kalian sama dengan Chen, tahu? Kreatif-lah sedikit. Apa jangan-jangan kalian sudah kompromi sebelumnya?"

"Lagipula, kalian ke sekolah naik sepeda berdua-kan? Mana bisa macet." Suho panjang kali lebar.

"Ta-tapi hyung, sepeda melewati jalan juga kan?" tambah Chanyeol membela diri.

"Siapa yang bilang sepeda melewati laut, Chanyeol?" sinis Suho.

Orang-orang yang ada di ruangan facepalm. Termasuk Kris yang saat ini memasang tampang idiot.

'Suho memang super sekali' batinnya somplak.

"Lain kali kalau terlambat lagi, aku akan menghukum kalian berdua." tegas Suho. Mereka berdua buru-buru mengambil tempat duduk.

"Baiklah, sampai mana kita tadi?"

"Kita belum memulainya, Kim Junmyeon." balas Luhan kalem.

"Ah iya benar. Jadi-"

**Brakk**

"Maaf ya? Aku terlamat."

"Ya tuhan! Apa salah hambamu ini?" ratap Suho dramatis. Yang lain memandangnya kasian.

"Eh Yixing~ tumben datang telat." lanjutnya perhatian. Mata-nya berubah bling-bling ketika melihat sang pujaan hati. Suho yang awalnya frustasi berubah cerah dan ceria.

'Cinta memang gila' batin semua orang horror.

"Maaf~ tadi jalanan macet dan aku harus membangunkan Taozi dulu sebelum berangkat." senyum manis Yixing. Sekedar info, Yixing dan Tao adalah sepupu dan mereka tinggal serumah.

"Tidak masalah. Aku maklum kok." balas Suho manis.

'Njir. Dasar ketua bantet pilih kasih.' batin yang lainnya seenak udel. Terdengar kejam.

"Apa menunggu lama?" tanya-nya cemas dan tidak enak. Dia masuk dan duduk di tempatnya.

"Tidak~ Menunggumu selamanya juga aku sanggup."

_Krik_

_Krik_

"Boleh ke toilet? Aku ingin muntah." Kris.

"Sepertinya aku juga." Chanyeol.

Yang lain mendengus.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah kukatakan. Kau diguna-guna olehnya, Panda-hyung." Heboh pemuda kulit putih minim ekspresi. Pemuda yg dikenal dengan nama Oh Sehun itu mengeraskan ekspresinya.

"Sepertinya Sehun benar. Coba bayangkan, bagaimana mungkin orang culun seperti dia bisa menjadi kekasihmu." Sambung pemuda lain yang berkulit-tan. Kai.

"Iya-kan? Aku bahkan yang sudah mendekatimu sejak dulu kalah telak dengannya." Sehun.

Dua orang membelalakkan matanya. Seorang lagi terlihat kebingungan.

Sehun melongo.

"Uppss~"

"Jadi begitu ya... Oh Sehun?" Selidik Kyungsoo, kekasih Kai. Pemuda manis itu menatap Sehun tajam.

"Aisshhh... Itu tidak penting. Yg paling penting sekarang adalah kita perlu membawa Panda-hyung ke dukun." Sehun gelagapan.

"Sehun~ aku tidak kerasukan. Kenapa membawaku ke dukun?" jelas Tao cemberut. Dia mulai heran dengan semua ini, kenapa mereka berlebihan sekali? Dia cuma berpacaran dengan Kris dimulai 2 minggu yang lalu dan seluruh sekolah langsung heboh ketika mengetahuinya.

"Kau tidak kerasukan, Tao-hyung. Kau cuma kena santet."

Sehun dan Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan ekspresi -_-

"Kalian berdua tidak waras. Lebih baik kalian berdua saja yang pergi ke dukun." respon Kyungsoo. Dia mulai menyedot jus jeruknya khidmat.

"Tapi, aku penasaran. Bagaimana bisa kau menjadi kekasih Kris-sunbae, Taozi?"Lanjutnya.

Sehun dan Kai mengangguk bersamaan.

"Memangnya kenapa?" balas Tao pelan dengan muka memerah, malu.

"Yah~ dia itu kan culun. Dandanannya itu lho, bikin _illfeel_."Jelas Kai.

"Jangan lupakan wajah sok dingin tapi idiot miliknya itu." Sehun.

"Yaa! Jangan menyebut Kris-ge seperti itu."Protes Tao tidak terima. Pemuda mirip panda itu mempoutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Kris-ge tampan kok."Lanjutnya dengan pipi bersemu merah.

'Tampan dari galaxy?'Batin Sehun sengit.

"Tuhkan? Dia kena santet." Abaikan komentar ini.

"Aku heran saja, Taozi. Di sekolah ini banyak anak yang tertarik padamu. Bahkan Siwon dan Zhoumi-sunbae tergila-gila denganmu. Kenapa memilih Kris-sunbae?"

"Kris-ge orangnya baik dan apa adanya, Soo-hyung. Dia juga perhatian."Balas Tao diiringi senyum manis tapi menggemaskan miliknya.

"Benarkah?"

Tao mengangguk pelan.

"Zi-zitao... Tadi gege mencarimu di kelas."Sebuah suara terkesan berat mengintrupsi obrolan mereka. Terpampanglah sesosok pemuda culun dengan kacamata dan berambut klimis berdiri tidak jauh dari sana. Jangan lupakan seragam super rapi dengan kancing baju dan dasi sampai leher.

Semua penghuni kantin mulai illfeel.

"Kris-ge? Ah maaf~ Tao meninggalkan gege untuk pergi ke kantin duluan."Balas Tao dengan rasa bersalah. Pemuda itu menggigiti bibirnya pelan.

"Tidak masalah. Kajja."Kris menggenggam tangan Tao lembut, mengajaknya pergi meninggalkan kantin berdua.

"Hishhh... Udah culun sok cool pula."Dengus Sehun.

"Bilang saja kau cemburu, Sehunna~"Goda Kai.

"Kalau diperhatikan, Kris-sunbae aslinya tampan kok."

Sehun dan Kai saling pandang.

"BabySoo~ sepertinya kau yang harus pergi ke dukun."Saran Kai prihatin.

Kyungsoo _poker face_.

.

.

.

.

Sudah 1 bulan. Hubungan mereka memang masih seumur putren(?). Walau begitu warga sekolah melihat hubungan itu layaknya udah dijalani bertahun-tahun lamanya. Bagaimana tidak? Kris dan Tao makin hari makin lengket kayak lem tikus. Makin mirip gula dan semut. Dalam kasus ini, Panda dan Naga. Sering menyebar aura penuh cinta jika bertemu dan percaya atau tidak hampir semua orang jengah melihatnya. Kalau pasangan itu serasi sih tidak masalah. Lha ini, Seme-nya saja udah abstrak(?) cupu lagi. Banyak orang yang menyayangkan kenapa uke semanis, sesexy, seimut, sebahenol Tao bisa berpacaran dengan orang paling Nerd di sekolah.

Anugrah bagi Kris, petaka buat Tao. Ini menurut pandangan miring mereka.

Sungguh kejam. Tapi greget.

Tao sendiri bukannya merasa sial atau apa, dia malah merasa menjadi orang paling beruntung di dunia. Seperti saat ini di akhir pekan, Kris dengan gentle-nya mengajak Tao pergi kencan berdua. Sok manis.

"Lay-ge, Dandananku sudah sempurna-kan?"Tanya Tao kepada Yixing untuk yang kesepuluh kalinya.

"Sudah baby~ kau bahkan sudah luluran dan berendam dengan madu campur susu tadi."Balas Yixing kalem.

Heran saja, apa Tao tidak dikerubutin semut? -_-

"Gege~ Kenapa Kris-ge lama sekali?"Tao mulai bergerak gelisah dalam duduknya. Sesekali dia merapikan rambut dan bajunya yang menurutnya berantakan.

"Rileks sayang... kencan pertama memang berbeda. Dulu gege dan Suho-hyung juga seperti itu." Yixing menenangkan.

"Ini kencan kami yang ketiga, gege~"

_Hening_

"Uppss... salah ya?"

Sepertinya sifat pelupa Yixing mulai kambuh.

**Ting tong**

Dengan secepat kilat Tao membuka pintu.

"Kris-ge..."Girangnya.

"Sudah menunggu lama? Maaf, gege terlambat."Kata Kris kaku. Pasalnya dia grogi liat Tao yang begitu 'wah' penampilannya berdiri tepat di depannya. Katakan Kris tidak pede jalan bareng Tao apalagi dengan penampilannya sekarang.

"Kris... Kau tampan sekali."Komentar Yixing yang berdiri di belakang Tao. Dia sekuat tenaga menahan tawanya untuk tidak menyembur keluar. Demi koleksi boneka Unicorn-nya, apa Kris tidak pernah membaca majalah fashion?

Atau jangan-jangan dia tidak tahu apa itu fashion?

Mengenaskan sekali.

"Kajja gege. Kita jalan-jalan. Lay-ge~ kami pergi dulu ya?"Pamit Tao kemudian melangkah bersama Kris disampingnya.

"Bersenang-senanglah..." Balas Yixing ceria.

'Sialan... Lay menertawakanku ya? Awas saja.'Batin Kris sebal.

.

.

.

.

"Baby..."Panggil Kris pelan.

"Nee, gege?"

Saat ini mereka berdua tengah makan ice cream di taman. Sehabis jalan-jalan ke mall untuk shopping dan pergi ke toko buku, mereka memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak. Keren banget kan kencan di toko buku? Anti_ mainstream_.

"Apa Taozi tidak malu?"Tanya Kris ambigu. Dia mulai menatap Tao yang duduk di depannya.

"Eoh? Malu kenapa?"Balas Tao kurang ngerti. Dia melanjutkan makan ice creamnya.

"Apa Tao tidak malu menjadi kekasih gege? Gege-kan culun."Jelas Kris. Matanya tidak berhenti mengamati tingkah kekasihnya yang terlihat menggemaskan. Tao berhenti menyendok es krim lalu menatap lekat sosok Kris.

Tao tersenyum begitu manis.

Kris tertegun.

"Gege akan selalu tampan di mata Tao kok. Sejelek apapun rupa gege, gege tetap no. satu di hati Tao~"Balas Tao terkesan polos.

Kris balas tersenyum lembut.

"Kalian so sweett... Jadi terharu."

Pujian manis terdengar membuat mereka salah tingkah. Mereka berdua menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dan Oh... ternyata cuma pemilik kedai es krim menonton drama di tivi. -_-

_Kegeeran moment_

"Lho, Kris-hyung~"Panggil sebuah suara menggelegar. Dua orang pemuda menghampiri mereka.

"Chen, Xiumin-hyung?"Kris mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Sedang apa mereka di sini?

"Wah sedang kencan ya? Hallo Zitao."Sapa Xiumin ceria. Pemuda itu tersenyum manis.

"Hallo Xiumin-ge, Chen-ge."Balas Tao tak kalah ceria.

"Boleh gabung kan ya?"

Dengan tidak sopan dan tanpa mengindahkan tatapan protes dari Kris, dua pemuda itu duduk dengan santainya.

_Poor Kris_

"Ah Zitao. Apa Lay di rumah?" Xiumin.

"Nee gege. Dia kencan dengan Suho-hyung di rumah."Tao menanggapi.

Akhirnya mereka berdua asyik berceloteh ditambah dengan Chen yang sesekali menyahut. Meninggalkan Kris pundung di pojokan karena dicuekin.

'Kenapa kencanku tidak ada yang berjalan mulus?' ratap Kris dalam hati.

Sedikit informasi, kencan pertama mereka diganggu dengan pasangan Sulay dan kencan ke dua mereka gagal di tengah jalan hanya karena Lay menelepon Tao untuk memberi tahu bahwa boneka panda kesayangannya basah kuyub. Lay tidak sengaja menyeburkannya ke kolam renang.

Kris curiga, Lay sengaja melakukannya supaya mereka batal kencan. Dia-kan tidak menyukai Kris.

Jangankan Lay, warga sekolahpun hampir semuanya terlihat sensi jika berurusan dengannya. Apalagi teman kekasihnya, Oh sehun itu. Dia yakin, pemuda itu aslinya cuma iri dengan ketampanannya yang diluar batas. Tidak diragukan lagi.

Katakan Kris parno. Kris memang sok tahu. Jangan lupa, narsisnya kebangetan. Percayalah, tapi Kris sama sekali bukan dukun yang tahu segalanya. Apalagi seorang paranormal.

Dia hanya manusia dengan spesies langka yang ingin hidup di galaxy.

.

.

.

.

Kris cinta mati sama Tao. Dia selalu mengingat hal itu jika sebagian orang di sekolahnya mulai bertingkah ooc seolah-olah mereka adalah orang tua sadis yang tidak sudi merestui cinta suci anaknya. Kris kuat mental dan hati. Sejak dia memutuskan untuk menembak Tao, cinta pertamanya dan dia berharap juga yang terakhir (Amin), dia sudah tahu plus minusnya yang akan didapat. Terutama bagian minusnya yang sering buat Kris geger(?) dan emosi.

"Woy Culun. Tumben pulang sendirian? Mana kekasihmu yang bahenol itu?" ini salah satu minusnya.

Kris cuek. Tetap melanjutkan jalannya.

"Budeg ya lu? Udah cupu, narsis, sok dingin, budeg lagi. Mati aja woy."

Kris tetap sabar.

"Heran... Si Tao yang begitu seksi-nya mau sama yang beginian? Pakai guna-guna ya?"

Kris udah emosi tapi dia tetep tawakkal.

"Atau memang Panda itu yang murahan? Lu bayar dia berapa heh? Gue juga mau nyobain."

Sudah cukup!

**Bugh!**

"Brengsek! Jaga tuh mulut."Desis Kris dingin. Dia menonjok salah satunya dan mulai memandang yang lain dengan tatapan membunuh.

Mereka mulai keringet dingin. Gila! Kalau Kris marah kayak Naga beneran. Ngeri.

"Kalian boleh menghinaku sesuka kalian. Tapi jangan pernah berbicara kotor mengenai Zitao."

"Mau mati... Hemm?"Jelasnya dengan seringai mengerikan.

Mereka serempak mundur selangkah.

"Kalian... silahkan maju. Aku akan menghabisi kalian semua."Kris mulai melepas kaca matanya santai dan menggulung lengan bajunya. Yang lain mulai saling pandang kemudian mundur dan lari berjamaah. Ketakutan.

_Beberapa saat kemudian..._

Kris jongkok.

Tangannya menutupi wajah dan tubuhnya gemetar.

"Ya tuhan... Hampir saja."Gumamnya.

"Aku kira akan mati di keroyok. Syukurlah~"Lanjutnya dramatis.

Tunggu!

Jadi itu hanya acting belaka?

Serius?

"Mana sanggup aku melawan 10 orang lebih. Mereka siswa berandal kelas 12 lagi."

Demi apa? Ini mulai terdengar memalukan.

Sekali lagi ditegaskan. Kris itu cupu plus culun. Sok cuek dan dingin. Absurd. Aneh. Belagu. Konyol. Sok kuat. Dan yang terakhir...

_Malu-maluin_

_Tapi_

_**Kris benar-benar cinta mati sama Tao**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**NOTE : oneshoot gagal. Fic ini dibuat untuk menghibur Author sendiri yang akhir-akhir ini sering galau dan sok mellow. Bagaimana pendapatnya? Tuangkan unek-unek kalian di kotak ripiuw oke.**

**See u next time~**

**REVIEW?**


	2. Sequel

**Disclaimer : Member exo punya pribadi masing-masing dan Tuhan! Tapi saya harap Huang Zitao adalah milik saya! #dibantaiHL **

**Genre : Romance/Humor (?)**

**Rate : T-**

**Cast : Huang Zitao **

**Wu Yifan**

**The rest of EXO members**

**Summary : Wu Yifan a.k.a Kris pemuda kelas 11 XOXO High School yang berambut cepak klimis, berkaca mata dengan lensa tebal dan bergaya cupu tingkat overdosis adalah kekasih dari salah satu uke fenomenal di sekolah? **

**Warning : ooc, boys love a.k.a Yaoi, nista, humor kremes(?), bahasa amburadul, typo(s) merajalela, author ucul dll **

**Seme culun story (SEQUEL)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Silahkan tinggalkan page ini jika anda tidak berkenan**

**Dengan para cast dan warning-nya**

**.**

**Menerima Segala kritikan dan saran yang bersifat membangun**

**Tanpa menghancurkan semangat dan imajinasi author**

**.**

**Enjoy the story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dimana-mana yang namanya pasangan harusnya serasi. Cocok. Saling melengkapi. Contoh gampangnya sih antara yang kaya dan miskin. Tinggi dan pendek. Kurus dan gemuk. Cantik dan tampan. Sexy dan cool. Benar, katakan saja semuanya dan Kris bersumpah akan menyantet siapa saja yang memiliki dasar pemikiran konyol seperti itu. Dia sangat sakit hati mendengarnya. Bukannya dia merasa tidak cocok dengan Tao atau apa. Hanya saja entah bagaimana bisa, omongan mereka malah semakin lama semakin terdengar fakta menurut Kris. Fakta yang begitu miris dan itu membuatnya galau. Dia memang terlihat cuek dan sok tidak peduli di luar, tapi siapa tahu setelah itu dia diam-diam mengurung diri di kamar dan menangis meraung-raung?

Terdengar hiperbola dan tidak etis sama sekali tapi begitulah kenyataan yang terjadi sekarang. Ya benar. Sekarang.

"Sialan! Katakan saja jika kalian semua iri dengan kesempurnaanku. Iya-kan?" teriaknya sebal. Dia berjalan ke depan cermin dan menatap pantulan dirinya.

"Cih... Kau! Kau itu sanggup menggaet Uke tersexy di sekolah. Kau pasti tampan." tunjuknya pada cermin. Dia memasang wajah pongah yang berlebihan. Tidak lupa dia membenahi kaca matanya yang sempat melorot.

"Tao bahkan tergila-gila padamu." sengaknya terdengar angkuh. Dia meraba wajahnya pelan sambil tersenyum miring.

Hening

"Tapi kenapa mereka seolah merendahkanku? Apa aku telihat seburuk itu?" gumamnya tiba-tiba lirih. Wajah yang awalnya cerah berubah mendung.

"Padahal aku sekeren ini. Apa mereka buta?" lanjutnya. Selain memiliki tingkat kepedean yang tidak tertolong, dia juga over narsis. Jangan salahkan pemikiran searah(?)nya yang sedikit sengklek itu. Karena menurut mama-wu juga begitu. Kris terlihat sangat keren dengan penampilannya yang sekarang.

Entah ini mamanya yang terlalu kuno atau Kris yang kurang gaul. -_-

"Atau aku yang buta? Chanyeol dan yang lain bahkan sering mengejekku." monolognya lagi. Dia mulai menghela nafas dan berjalan ke arah pintu kamarnya dengan lesu. Hilang sudah semangatnya.

Cklek

Hening

"Kalian menguping ya?"

.

.

.

"Mulai sekarang kau harus berubah hyung." kata Chen terdengar serius. Matanya sejak tadi menyipit menatap Kris yang ada di depannya.

"Berubahlah sebelum semuanya terlambat." tambah Suho kalem.

"Iya... Sebelum semuanya hancur."

"Memangnya aku superman yang menyelamatkan dunia dari kehancuran? Seriuslah sedikit." dengus Kris kemudian melempar bantal sofa ke arah mereka berdua.

"Kau hanya angry bird yang terjebak di dalam tubuh jelek Hulk." sekarang gantian Chanyeol yang menyahut.

Kris mendelik.

"Seriusan Hyung. Sebaiknya kau harus memperhatikan penampilanmu mulai sekarang." lanjutnya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?" Kris mengernyit.

"Kau tahu Sunbae kita Zhoumi? Dia berencana menyusun kudeta guna menyingkirkanmu dengan melakukan tindakan ekstrim dan agresif." jelas Suho dengan panjang kali lebar.

"Lantas?"

Chanyeol menggeram.

"Dan itu artinya kau akan mati."

"Karena dia berniat menggunakan jasa dukun untuk memperlancar aksinya." Chen.

"Dia gila?" teriak Kris. Wajahnya pucat pasi.

"Bukannya kau sama saja?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Hah?"

"Kata Sehun dan Kai, kau menggunakan pelet untuk mendapatkan Zitao."

Terkutuklah Makhluk Albino dan Hitam beserta antek-anteknya. Damn!

"Mereka sudah gila dan kalian semua sama gilanya." teriak Kris frustasi. Ya tuhan... Kenapa hidupnya dikelilingi oran-orang gila seperti ini? Dosa apa dia di masa lalu? Apakah di kehidupan sebelumnya dia pernah melakukan tindakan bodoh nan egois dengan meninggalkan sebuah group boyband ternama bernama EXO? Pergi tanpa pamit? Begitukah?

"Intinya kita semua gila disini." Chen ikut memanas-manasi. Tidak lupa wajah dipolos-polosin dengan seyum (sok) manis.

Suho dan Chanyeol memutar bola mata mereka.

"Jadi... Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Ratap Kris dan terdengar memprihatinkan bagi yang lain.

'Culun yang tersakiti.' batin mereka sinting, tanpa beban. Tidak tahu kalau Kris mendengar langsung, mereka akan habis. Habis kena sembur.

"Kau hanya perlu berubah."

"Aku serius, Kim Junmyeon." balas Kris datar. Entah kenapa hawa ruang santai keluarga Wu menjadi dingin. Dan itu membuat mereka merinding jamaah. Apa efeknya sampai segitunya?

"Maaf tuan muda. Volume AC-nya saya tambah. Cuaca di luar panas sekali."

_Hening_

"Hmm tidak masalah." balas Kris cuek.

Krik

Chanyeol, Chen dan Suho melongo.

_Cengok moment_

"Ehm. Kita sudah mempersiapkan semuanya, Hyung~" kata Chanyeol antusias. Dia dan lain mulai menggeledah tas yang dari tadi di bawa masing-masing.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kris bingung.

Mereka bertiga tersenyum misterius. Kris mulai ketar-ketir.

Kemudian...

Sekarang gantian Kris yang melongo.

"Apa kalian gila?" teriaknya untuk yang keberapa kalinya hari ini.

"Aku sudah mengatakan sebelumnya tadi, hyung. Kita semua disini sama-sama gila." balas Chen watados. Yang lain cengar-cengir.

Lebih baik Kris gantung diri daripada seperti ini.

Majalah fashion. CD dan DVD entah apa isinya. Gel rambut. Lensa kontak. Lulur. Masker bengkuang. Cream pencerah dan anti aging? Catok rambut? Pencukur bulu? Dan Lipgloss? (Yang ini Kris muntah)

Satu lagi.

CAT KUKU.

Apa ini sedang main salon-salonan?

Tolong ingatkan Kris apapun yang terjadi nanti, dia tetap cinta mati sama Tao.

.

.

.

Ting Tong

"Nee… sebentar~" dengan semangat Tao membuka pintu rumahnya. Ekspresinya berubah lucu saat melihat Baekhyun dan Xiumin tengah tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

"Eoh… mau ketemu Yixing-ge?" tanyanya imut. Dia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sambil melihat dua orang yang masih setia berdiri di depannya.

Baekhyun gemas. Dia mulai mencubiti pipi sedikit chubby milik Tao. Membuat sang empunya memekik sakit.

"Ini sakit Bacon-hyung… kalau pipi Tao melar bagaimana?" Rajuknya dengan bibir mengerucut. Dia mulai melebarkan pintu mempersilahkan kedua tamunya untuk masuk. Mereka dengan cuek-nya nyelonong masuk dan langsung menuju ruang santai keluarga. Di sana sudah ada Lay yang sedang maskeran sambil membaca majalah.

"Yixing, kau sehat kan? Kenapa maskeran dengan kulit manggis?" komentar Xiumin dengan nada aneh.

"Kenapa tidak sekalian saja isinya, Hyung?" sindir Baekhyun sinis.

"Tadinya seperti itu. Tapi isinya sudah terlanjur dimakan sama BabyTao." Jawab Lay cuek. Yang lain facepalm.

'Dia memang agak sinting.' batin XiuBaek kompak.

"Gege… dimana masker dan lulur yang minggu lalu kita beli?" Tao masuk ke ruang keluarga dengan wajah masam. Dia merajuk.

"Kau lupa baby? Kemarin Junmyeon hyung mengambilnya kan?" Balas Lay seadanya. Baekhyun dan Xiumin saling pandang.

"Maksudmu Suho?" Tanya Xiumin memastikan.

"Memangnya siapa lagi orang bernama Suho di sekitar kita, hyung?" Lay mulai melipat bahan bacaannya kemudian mengipas-ngipaskan ke wajahnya.

"Mungkin, abang penjaga kantin sekolah? Kau kan kenal."

"Hah? Dia bernama Suho juga?" Lay cengok.

" ." jawab Xiumin dan Baekhyun kompak. Setahu Lay namanya Paijo. Sejak kapan berubah menjadi Suho? Lay jengkel setengah hidup.

"Ehm, hyung. kenapa Suho-hyung meminta maskermu segala? Mencurigakan sekali." Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada sok serius.

"Iya juga sih? Tapi tidak mungkin dia memakainya juga kan? Dia kan Seme sejati." Bela Lay.

"Siapa tahu hyung~ kau lupa jika Kyuhyun-sunbae pernah terang-terangan menembak Suho-hyung untuk dijadikan Uke-nya?" Baekhyun mulai bertingkah. Lay menyipit tajam.

"Jangan memulai Baek. Bukannya kau tadi sempat cerita kalau Chanyeol juga meminjam kutek dan pencukur bulumu? Mana ada Seme memakai barang seperti itu?" sekarang Xiumin ikut menimpali. Gantian Baekhyun mendelik tidak terima.

"Eoh? Kemarin juga Xiumin-ge ceritakan sama Tao? Kalau Chen-ge meminjam catok rambut." Sepertinya Tao tidak mengerti situasi.

Aura hitam mulai menguar dari tubuh mereka bertiga. Tao bahkan tidak sadar dan malah asyik memakan cemilan yang tersedia di atas meja. Anak polos -_-

"Jadi… ini semua kebetulan atau bagaimana?" bisik Lay tajam.

"Kebetulan apik yang direncanakan." Baekhyun mendesis.

_Hening_

_Masih hening _

"Apa kita perlu ke dukun untuk menyantet seme jejadian seperti mereka?"

.

.

.

Tao anak yang kuat dan tangguh. Dan seharusnya sebagai namja beneran(?) dan tulen, dia tidak boleh menangis. Walaupun dia cengeng dan kekanak-kanakan dia tidak boleh lemah. Apalagi meratapi nasib hanya karena ditinggal tanpa kabar oleh sang kekasih. Iya, sang kekasih cupu dan culunnya yang kebangetan banget itu bisa tidak masuk sekolah hingga 1 minggu. Tanpa kabar.

Entah dia masih bernafas atau tidak. Tao bahkan tidak tahu. Yang membuatnya jengkel itu disaat dia galau dan muram seperti ini, hampir sebagian penghuni sekolah malah terlihat cerah ceria. Wajah mereka seperti disorot lampu senter(?) dan dikepala mereka seolah ada lingkaran halo warna putih.

Tao ingin menangis sungguh. Mereka kejam.

Ini terlalu menyakitkan.

Apalagi saat tidak ada Kris seperti ini, entah kenapa bisa anak lelaki di sekolahnya mulai bersikap agresif daripada sebelumnya. Satu lagi, sok kenal.

"Tao... Mau pulang bersama?" ajakan pulang yang sekarang seringkali dia dengar.

"Zitao, mau beli eskrim berdua? Aku yang traktir." ajakan makan gratis.

"Bagaimana kalau kita belanja? Kudengar kau suka Gucci. Aku yang akan membelikanmu, Taotao." Tawaran belanja yang menjanjikan.

"Rumahmu di mana? Mau kuantar? Aku takut nanti kau kena begal, Taozi. Tapi kalau disuruh membegal cintamu aku mau kok." ini gombalan sekaligus modus. Atau keinginan terpendam? Jadi tukang begal, contohnya.

"Kau suka Panda kan Zitao? Aku juga lho. Apalagi yang warna hitam putih." apa yang menanyakan ini sehat? Bukankah Panda memang hitam putih?

Semuanya mulai terdengar amburadul -_-

Zitao khilaf. Kalau bukan karena dia cinta mati sama Kris, dia sudah move on dari dulu-dulu. Apa benar kata Sehun? Kalau dia sudah kena guna-guna dari Kris? Patut dicurigai.

"Panda-hyung, pulang sama aku ya?" sehun dengan semangat mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Tao.

"Maaf Sehun, aku pulang bersama Yixing-ge seperti biasa." jawab Tao lesu. Langkahnya terlihat gontai. 1 minggu tanpa Kris dan seolah-olah semangat hidupnya turun.

"Tapi panda-hyung sudah janji mau pulang bersamaku hari ini." ngotot Sehun.

"Eh... Benarkah?" Tao membelalakkan matanya imut. Sehun gemas.

"Iya... Pokoknya tidak boleh menolak." Sehun mulai menggenggam tangan Tao dan menyeretnya ke parkiran sekolah.

"OH SEHUN!"

'Mati kau... sehun.' batinnya nelangsa. Mereka berdua menoleh dan melihat Yixing dan Luhan tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Bukannya kau bilang ada latihan dance hari ini? Kau membohongiku ya?" tuduh Luhan emosi.

Sehun membeku. Yixing cuek bebek. Tao bingung.

"Lulu-hyung, bukan seperti itu? Latihannya dibatalkan." Sehun membela diri.

"Dasar Cadel sialan. Kau bilang sudah Move on dari Zitao. Kenapa sekarang kau mendekatinya lagi?" Luhan sakit hati. Dia berjalan mendekat dan berdiri di depan Sehun.

"Kau salah paham hyung." balas Sehun memelas.

"Mentang-mentang Semenya tidak ada. Kau bebas mendekatinya begitu?" tatapannya berubah tajam. Sehun merinding disko.

"Hyung, dengarkan penjelasanku."

"PULANG SEKARANG! atau aku yang akan memulangkanku ke kuburan, Oh Sehun?" Luhan berbalik dan pergi. Sungguh, di mengerikan jika marah.

"Yaa hyung! Tunggu!" teriak Sehun menyusul.

Yixing dan Tao saling pandang.

"Sabar ya babyTao? Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Yixing prihatin.

"Eh... Memangnya Lulu-ge kenapa?" jawab Tao polos.

Lay _Sweatdrop_

.

.

.

Pagi ini cuaca begitu cerah. Tapi tidak untuk anak-anak yang berangkat ke sekolah hari ini. Maklum hari senin. Banyak di antara mereka yang memasuki gerbang dengan tampang lesu. Sebagian lagi menggerutu. Tapi tidak sedikit juga yang datang dengan aura berseri-seri. Kebanyakan dari mereka memang berangkat dengan jalan kaki ataupun naik bus. Sehingga anak yang menggunakan kendaraan pribadi bisa dihitung menggunakan jari.

Tidak heran saat sebuah mobil mewah berwarna merah melintasi gerbang sekolah, semua anak yang melihatnya langsung mengernyit heran. Mobil siapa itu? Setahu mereka tidak ada anak di sekolah ini yang memiliki mobil warna merah. Semua aktivitas mereka langsung tertunda sekedar untuk melihat siapa orang yang akan keluar dari mobil.

"OH MY GOD!"

"Kyaaa... SIAPA ITU? SIAPA?" kehebohan terdengar.

"ASTAGA! mimpi apa aku semalam? Dia tampan sekali."

"Tampar aku, PLEASE!" -Plakk

"Ouchh! Kau gila?"

"Aku padamu, Tampan~"

"Kyaaa..."

Tambah rusuh.

Sedangkan orang yang keluar dari mobil bersikap acuh. Dia mengabaikan berbagai jeritan dan teriakan. Dia tidak peduli. Padahal di dalam hatinya, dia tengah menjerit kegirangan. Kalau bukan untuk menjaga martabat semenya, dia sudah selebrasi sedari tadi. Berlebihan memang.

'I'm a superstar' batinnya narsis.

Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk menyombongkan diri karena yang paling penting dia segera bertemu dengan sang kekasih yang sudah 1 minggu ini tidak dia temui. Panda imut dan sexy yang seminggu ini terus membayangi dirinya karena kangen yang berlebihan.

Pemuda berambut pirang dengan wajah super tampan itu melangkah masuk ke gedung sekolah dengan cool. Dengan heboh, semua siswi langsung menyerbu mengikuti pemuda itu. Meninggalkan beberapa siswa pria yang cengok ditempat. Masih terlalu syok menerima kenyataan yang terjadi.

.

.

.

"Babyzii..." Tao yang saat ini berjalan di koridor sekolah menghentikan langkahnya. Dia berbalik. Wajahnya berubah bingung saat ada seorang pemuda tinggi berambut pirang melangkah mendekatinya. Tidak lupa gerombolan siswi yang mengekor di belakangnya dengan setia.

"Gege merindukanmu sayang~" Tao tambah bingung. Dia mulai waspada saat melihat gerak gerik pemuda itu yang ingin memeluknya. The heck. Siapa pemuda asing berwajah mesum ini?

"Siapa kau? Jangan memanggil Tao seperti itu." sergah Tao.

"Hey baby... Ini gegemu. Kekasihmu."

Tao membulatkan matanya syok. Semua orang yang berada di sekitar koridor mulai jantungan mendadak. Apa ini hari kebalikan?

"Tidak! Kekasih Tao itu Kris-gege. Bukan orang dengan wajah mesum angry bird sepertimu." teriak Tao dramatis. Wajahnya berubah ngeri. Seolah melihat seekor naga berwajah ular terbang di atas kepalanya. Mengerikan.

"Ya tuhan Zitao. Kau tidak mengenaliku? Aku Kris Wu, sayang. Kekasihmu." balasnya frustasi.

Plakk!

"Ouchhh! Baby!" raungnya ketika Zitao menampar pipinya keras.

"KAU!"

"Kembalikan gege-ku yang asli. Dasar plagiat. Hikkss... Kembalikan Kris-gege!" Zitao menangis kemudian berjongkok.

Semua orang berubah cengok plus bloon mendadak melihat adegan telenovela di depan mereka. Bahkan sebagian ada yang merekamnya dengan khusuk.

Kris memandang Tao miris. Aslinya dia juga ingin nangis. Tapi karena dia Seme dan lelaki tulen, dia hanya menggigit bibirnya pelan.

'Ya tuhan... Zitao menolakku. Dia mencampakkanku... mama...' batinnya hiperbola. Mengabaikan banyak pasang mata yang memandangnya prihatin. Sebagian lagi bersorak.

"Baby... "

"Tao mau Kris-gege yang culun dan cupu seperti dulu. Bukan yang seperti ini." kata Zitao dengan sesenggukan.

Apa maksudnya dengan bukan yang seperti ini? Semua orang mulai berpikiran keras, heran dengan watak Zitao yang terlalu polos. Atau bodoh?

"Gege melakukan semua ini demi dirimu, Baby. Gege ingin membuktikan jika gege pantas untukmu." Kris ikut berjongkok dan dengan pelan memeluk tubuh kekasihnya.

Yang lain mulai terharu. Sampah tissue bersebaran dimana-mana.

"Hikkss... Benarkah? Gege bukan seme jejadian kan?"

Whot? Demi apa?

"Apa maksudmu sayang~"

"Tao takut… ukhh gege memakai barang uke (?) seperti yang dilakukan Suho hyung dan yang lain."

Penonton cengok jamaah.

Kris tersambar petir.

'Anjirr… terkutuklah mereka'

Rasanya dia ingin menjerit dan memukuli mereka semua satu persatu.

"Sudah… Jangan menangis lagi oke. Kau tidak malu dilihat banyak orang seperti ini?"

"Tao tidak menangis gege. Hikss... Jangan melihat Tao."

"Arraseo baby. Kau sedang tertawa kok, bukan menangis." balas Kris nyeleneh.

Dia masih waras kan?

Orang-orang sweatdrop.

'Pasangan sinting.' batin mereka kompak.

.

.

.

Sementara itu

"Benar omonganku kan? Kris-sunbae itu tampan. Kalian saja yang buta." kata Kyungsoo pada Kai dan Sehun.

Pemuda bermata belo itu heran saat tidak ada balasan. Dia menoleh dan mendapati Kai dan Sehun berjalan meninggalkan kerumunan dadakan yang terjadi di koridor.

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanyanya bingung.

"Ke dukun." jawab Sehun singkat.

"Hah?"

"Kami ingin menanyakan susuk apa yang dia pakai hingga merubahnya menjadi tampan seperti itu." jelas Kai.

Kyungsoo _poker face_. Lagi.

Adakah orang disini yang sedikit berfikiran waras?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**E.N.D**

**Note : ini sequel-nya pemirsah. Maaf jika kurang mengena(?). terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang sudah merepiew di chap sebelumnya. Wo ai ni~ asli! Aku ngakak baca repiew dari kalian semua. Apalagi ada yang mau ngasih cium segala XD sini loh, author mau kok. XDD**

**Tidak lupa untuk kalian yang sudah bersedia ngefav dan ngefollow. Saranghae~ cium Atu2**

**Sampai ketemu lagi di lain kesempatan nee~**

**REVIEW?**


End file.
